


Chemistry

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Johnny has no idea what to get him, M/M, Rated T for swearing, its peter's birthday, unrelenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: It's Peter's birthday in three days and Johnny still hasn't bought him anything. Time is running out!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Chemistry

Peter’s birthday was fast approaching and Johnny still had nothing for him. Now was the time to panic.

“Johnny, stop panicking,” Sue sighed dramatically. Johnny didn’t appreciate her tone, he found it demeaning, but she kept talking before he could interrupt. “You’ve got, what did you say, three days left to find him something? I’m sure you’ll think of a great present.”  
  
“That’s just it, Sue!” Johnny exclaimed. “I’ve exhausted all possibilities! There are simply no more presents to be given to this kid!”

He marched forward and collapsed dramatically onto the couch. Sue was knitting on the left end, so Johnny sat himself on the right arm and fell backwards, head landing next to his sister. He covered his face in his hands and moaned in order to make his point more salient.

The issue wasn’t that he didn’t have any ideas, it was that everything he thought of was stupid or just didn’t say enough about Peter specifically to be worth giving. Sure, he could fall back on Spider-Man underpants if necessary, but that was so puerile. A guy didn’t turn seventeen every day, after all.

“We’ve been friends almost a year, Sue,” Johnny muttered into his palms. “I should know enough about him to get him a freaking birthday present.”

“To be fair, you only learned his name two weeks ago,” she put in. Johnny glared at her. She didn’t look at him to see it, but it made him feel a little better.

“Just because I didn’t learn his name until two weeks ago doesn’t mean I don’t know things about him.”

“Okay, well,” Sue huffed, finally putting down her knitting and looking down at him. “Then what does he like? Does he have friends? Have you met them, could you ask them what he likes? Do you know what his general household income level is? That might tell you how much to spend on him without seeming like you’re a stuck up rich kid with no concept of money.”  
  
“Hey, I resemble that remark, and so do you!” Johnny righted himself so he was sitting up next to his sister instead of laying down and letting her take the higher ground.

“Well,” Sue giggled, “I was just saying. Why don’t you make a list of things you know he likes and people who you could ask for help? I’m sure I don’t know enough about Spider-Man to be of much assistance.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. She was always so passive aggressive when she wanted information from him.

“I told you, he said I couldn’t tell you anything and he wants to do that himself when he’s ready.”

“You told me he’s seventeen,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, so you wouldn’t think he’s a pedophile creep.” Johnny rolled himself up and off of the couch, showing us much reluctance as possible in his movement, just to be excessive about it. When he was standing, he looked down to find his sister smiling up at him.

“Thanks, Sue,” he offered, smiling back.

“Of course, little brother. It’s not every day I get to advise you on how to impress a crush.”

Johnny’s hair lit itself on fire. He tamped it down quickly, but not fast enough that Sue didn’t see and laugh at him.

“Oh my God, shut _up_ ,” Johnny cried, sprinting down the hall to his bedroom and slamming the door. He could still hear trails of her giggles after he’d made it to his bed.

——

After a bit of moping, Johnny decided to take his sister’s advice and make a list of facts and friends. It wasn’t going very well.

Friends: Gwen Stacey (dead), Neighbor Girl (MJ?), that asshole Osborn kid, Reed, Peter’s aunt (doesn’t know he’s Spider-Man), Iceman (doesn’t know Peter’s real name), Kitty Pryde (doesn’t know Peter’s real name(?), Deadpool ( ** _NO._** )

What I Know: likes science, dead girlfriend, lonely, fixed income, massive dorkus...

_Come on, Johnny, think! You’re his best friend. Well, one of his best friends, anyway. You’ve gotta know more than that!_

Johnny scrapped his “What I Know” list and started over. “Dead girlfriend” wasn’t exactly a hobby to buy something for, anyway.

What I Know: Likes chemistry, photographer, loves Reed’s work, likes swinging, hot dogs, cheap bodega food, Stark’s work

What the hell could Johnny buy him? He couldn’t get a new camera for the guy, Johnny didn’t know shit about cameras. Peter could already talk to Reed and Stark about nerd things whenever he wanted as Spider-Man. He didn’t need a car or even a new Metro card because he didn’t need traditional transportation. Johnny already bought him cheap food whenever they went to-

Johnny almost smacked himself. _Duh_. The Statue of Liberty! He could get some lame gift shop souvenir and of course he’d be the only one to buy Peter that because no one else went there with Peter on a regular basis. Johnny assumed, anyway. And there was almost no chance Peter had anything from the gift shop because he was a normal New Yorker. People who live in the city don’t buy themselves souvenirs from their own landmarks. This was perfect!

——

This was not perfect.

“What do you _mean_ the gift shop is closed?!?” He was trying to keep his cool for this random national parks worker, but he was definitely freaking out on the inside. “I want to buy something!”

“I’m really sorry, Mr Torch,” the park ranger said. It was at that point that Johnny realized he was still on fire. He quickly landed a few feet from the ranger and put himself out.

“When will it be open again?” He asked, more calmly this time.

“Well, the renovations to the museum part of the monument are set to last well into the fall. I’d be willing to bet we’ll have the gift shop up and running before the renovations are complete, however. It should only be closed through October.”

“ _October_?” The park ranger looked sort of scared again, so Johnny forced himself to calm down. “Thank you for your help. The Fantastic Four love and support our national park system.”

Johnny had no idea what to do now. He wasn’t typically a ‘backup plan’ kind of guy. He didn’t know shit about science to even start looking for a present there.

_Fucking duh_ , Johnny thought, reversing course and flying back towards Manhattan. All he had to do was what he did every time he needed science knowledge: ask Reed.

Of course, when Johnny got home from his little excursion, Reed and Sue were out having dinner. He knew that they’d be out late, so he went ahead and went out himself, not getting back until 3am.

——

When Johnny woke up at 3pm the next day, he realized that he only had a day and a half left to find his dorky Spider-friend a birthday present.

He got up, put on his suit, brushed his teeth as fast as he could, then sprinted down to Reed’s lab.

Over the door, there was a blinking light. When the light was blinking red, it mean that no one should enter the lab. Johnny did not see this light and came in regardless.

“Gah!” Johnny exclaimed. There was a massive fire in the middle of the lab and he ran directly through it before he could stop himself. “What the heck are you doing in here, Reed?”

“Johnny!” His sister’s boyfriend exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

Johnny looked down at himself, assessed his suit, felt this hair, and shrugged. “All good here, doc.” At the ‘okay’ from Johnny, Reed rushed out from behind his protective glass and checked for himself.

“You don’t seem to have been harmed.”

“Well, duh, Reed, it’s fire.” Reed stared at him like he had grown a second head.

“That was a plasma fire, Johnny. I was testing my unstable molecules against it before I asked you to test it in a few days. Though, I suppose now I have my answer. You are also immune to harm from plasma fire.”

“Cool,” Johnny replied. It was really cool and he knew it opened up a lot of possibilities, but he had more important things to talk about at the moment. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Reed was taken aback, but he stepped away from his assessment of Johnny’s wellbeing and nodded.

“Okay, so,” Johnny caught himself before calling Peter by his real name. Maybe he should have woken up a little more before he came rushing down here. “It’s Spider-Man’s birthday in two days and I have no idea what to get him. I’m supposed to meet him downtown after school and give him his present, but I still haven’t figured out what to get him!”

“Are-“ Reed started, visibly confused. “Are you asking me for advice on what to get your boyfriend for his birthday?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Johnny whined. Reed’s eyes widened at the volume of his outburst, but he deserved to be a little scared after getting the situation so wrong.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Johnny tried again, quieter this time, “but I do need help deciding what to get him.”

“Wouldn’t your sister be better for this?” Reed still looked mildly terrified.

“I tried, she was useless.” Johnny collapsed backward, settling himself on the only open counter space he could find. “Come on, Reed, you know Spidey likes science. You like science. What would he want for his birthday?”

Reed hesitated a moment, then put on his thinking face. Johnny waited patiently, only tapping his foot a little bit. Reed looked back up at him with the weirdest expression on his face. He kind of looked gassy.

“A microscope?” A… A microscope. He suggested… How should Johnny put this so that he didn’t seem ungrateful.

“That’s a good idea,” Johnny started. Reed visibly sagged in relief. “But it sort of seems like something anyone could get him, you know? I’m sort of trying to think of things that would remind him of me.”

Reed squinted and stared at the floor. He kept staring for five full minutes. Johnny timed it on Reed’s wall-mounted atomic clock.

“Reed?” Johnny prompted. Reed’s head snapped up and he looked like he’d been caught in headlights.

“I’m sorry, Johnny, I’m really not good at the whole present thing.”

“It’s okay, man, really. I liked that Crystal crystal you made me for Christmas this year,” Johnny reassured. He knew Reed’s help was kind of a long shot, but he thought his future brother-in-law’s massive nerd brain could maybe understand Peter a little bit.

“You really liked that?” Reed asked. He looked very surprised.

“Dude,” Johnny started, leaning forward to put a hand on Reed’s shoulder. “You grew me a crystal that looked exactly like my ex-girlfriend right when I needed it most. That’s a cool present.”

Reed pulled him into a hug, which Johnny was obligated to verbally protest even though he secretly enjoyed getting hugs from Reed. They were rare because Reed didn’t understand them, but they were needed because neither of them really got enough hugs unless they were from Sue.

——

Johnny looked at his list of Peter’s friends again, crossing Reed off as a possibility. He knew he couldn’t talk to Deadpool, Gwen Stacey, or the X-Men for suggestions because that was guaranteed to get him nowhere. That left Peter’s aunt, May, and the neighbor girl. (Johnny had already decided he wasn’t going to talk to Osborn on principle.)

He supposed he could pretend to be a school friend when he met May, and the likelihood of her recognizing him was lower than it was for a teenage girl. Still, May might not have any helpful ideas since she also didn’t know Johnny very well. If he asked the neighbor, he’d be recognized and she would probably want to know why he cared about Peter’s birthday, but he could always say that Peter had taken his picture a few times and Johnny wanted to say thanks. She would also know Johnny a little better to help him give a more relevant present.

He just had to hope her name was actually MJ, otherwise he was screwed.

Johnny had been lectured fairly recently about leaving the tower through his bedroom window, so he went out to the living room to get to the elevator for roof access. He ran into Ben on the way out.

"Woah there, kid, where's the fire?"

Johnny glared up at his huge friend. "Just for that, I'm not telling you."

Ben laughed that scary gravel laugh that intimidated most people. Johnny and the others were mostly used to it, though.

"Just checking if it's an emergency, Bichead."

"Not that kind, no." Ben still had his giant hand on Johnny's shoulder, so he sighed and elaborated. "I need to go out to Queens to ask Spider-Man's friend what I should get him for his birthday."

Ben's unibrow raised enough that his eyes were fully visible for once. Johnny would have said that out loud, but he really did need to hurry.

"Why don't you just get him roses?" Ben suggested.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever, just lemme go, alright?"

Ben laughed at him again. As soon as his grip relaxed, Johnny was sprinting towards the door.

"Good luck, kid! You're gonna need it!"

“See ya later, Rocky!” If Johnny had had more time, he would have come up with an insult. The thing was, he had no idea where Peter lived. He knew it was somewhere around the middle of Queens, but that was it. What he did know was that this girl went to the same school as Peter and that they got out at 3:30. If he could make it over to the school fast enough, he might be able to catch someone and ask if they knew where MJ was. That is, if that was actually her name and if he could make it all the way to Midtown High School in the next (Johnny checked his watch) oh shit. It was already 3:30.

Johnny jumped off the roof and flew as fast as he dared over the city to find Peter’s school. He was reasonably certain that he knew what it looked like from above after the three separate times he’d had to go there to stop Spider-Man related fires.

While he flew, Johnny had a few minutes to think about his situation. The first thing that came to mind was that all three of his teammates thought Johnny had feelings for Spider-Man. He had no idea how they could have read this relationship so wrong.

On the one hand, he understood how his and Peter’s actions could look to an outsider. They had regular meet ups at a technically romantic place where one of them often bought dinner for the other. In fights against supervillains that involved both of them, Johnny knew he often looked out more for Peter’s safety than was strictly necessary. There had been a few times when Peter had gotten hit really hard and Johnny had stayed with him until he was sure Peter was okay. One time that meant being with him while Reed popped Peter’s dislocated shoulder back into place and gave him stitches.

And sure, ever since they’d met he had probably talked about Spider-Man way more than he talked about other people around his family. Maybe when Johnny was alone with Peter, before he had seen under the mask, he had fantasized about what Peter might look like. He thought about Peter’s mouth more than he thought about other people’s, but that was because it was the only part of Peter’s face that he’d been able to see until two weeks ago. Yes, Johnny turned down the company of more than a few women in the past year just to meet up with Peter and chat or fight crime. Yes, Johnny hadn’t had a serious girlfriend since Crystal left him. Yes, when Peter had finally, _finally_ taken off his mask that night Johnny had nearly caught on fire at how _fucking_ beautiful Peter was, but that didn’t mean—

Johnny clipped an antenna on top of a skyscraper and had to slow down to make sure nothing was on fire and he hadn’t broken anything. When he had righted himself, he caught up with his thought process.

He was in love with Peter.

“Fuck!” Johnny yelled. At the speed he was flying, no one could hear the swearing, but that didn’t make it any less satisfying.

Johnny was definitely in love with Peter. That made this so much worse.

When Johnny arrived at Midtown High School, it was pretty clearly deserted. Dejected and confused, Johnny turned back towards Manhattan to look for petty criminals to bust.

After about an hour of flying around aimlessly, he spotted a familiar blue and red blob swinging between the skyscrapers.

“Hey, Web Head, watch where you’re swinging!” Johnny called out. Peter had been headed towards him, so Johnny met him in the middle and began flying backwards to keep pace.

“I was going to say the same to you, Flame Brain,” Peter shot back. Johnny could hear the smile in his voice.

He was so fucked.

“What brings you out to the city all alone?” Peter asked. He shot out a longer web than usual and it caused him to swing low enough to run on top of a semi truck. Johnny laughed and followed his friend up and down.

“A little of this, a little of that,” Johnny replied vaguely.

Peter laughed. “Alright then, keep your secrets.” Johnny laughed with him. “Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course. Chrysler Building roof after school.”

Peter glanced at him repeatedly, which meant that he wanted to look at Johnny incredulously but he also had to look where he was going or he would die.

“Did I say after school?” Peter asked. He was using his ‘I’m leading you into a verbal trap’ tone. That was one of Johnny’s least favorite tones of voice on Peter.

“Uh,” Johnny replied intelligently. “Well, you said four o’clock, so I shortened it in my head.”

Peter laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to land on top of an apartment building to catch his breath.

“Johnny, today is August ninth.”

Johnny gave a weak smile. “And?” Peter tilted his head at him.

“School doesn’t start for two more weeks.”

Johnny couldn’t help it. He broke down laughing, too. This brought Peter back in, and after a short moment they were both laying down on the roof breathing heavily.

“Hey its not my fault I have no concept of the school year, you know Reed’s homeschool plan doesn’t care about summer break.” Johnny weakly defended himself. Peter had lifted up his mask over his nose so that he could breathe easier from all the laughing, so Johnny could see a giant grin plastered on his friend’s face.

“Right, how could I forget. You must feel so behind with your mega-genius private tutor while the rest of us lucky kids slog through normal high school.” Johnny huffed a laugh in response.

“Hey, I’m sure Reed’s private lessons offer still stands if you want to take him up on it.”

Peter offered him soft smile. “If we’re going to go to school together, I’d prefer you to be at Midtown with me. At least then I’d always have someone watching my back to help out against bullies.”

“You’ve got me watching your back no matter where you are, Pete.” Johnny was almost certain he saw a blush on Peter’s face, but it was probably just a trick of the light.

“Same, uh,” Peter trailed off. Johnny had gotten pretty good at reading Peter’s mask for emotion since they’d met, but this one was pure mystery. “Same goes for you.”

Peter did a kip-up, and Johnny was suddenly very glad for the compression shorts he always wore under his suit. He used a little fire to lift himself up using his powers, too.

“Well, I’d better go finish my rounds so I get home in time for dinner. May’s making beef stroganoff.” Peter said, looking somewhere over Johnny’s shoulder instead of at his face. He’d pulled his mask down all the way again so he was harder to read, but not impossible. Never impossible.

“I’d better get home, too,” Johnny said. “I’ve been flying around all day, I could use a break.”

“Fly safe,” Peter offered. He hesitantly clapped Johnny on the shoulder, then jumped off the roof.

Johnny had no idea what just happened, but he felt like it was a very good interaction.

He decided to take a cab back to the Baxter Building instead of flying on the off chance that he would be inspired by the street-level shops. Johnny couldn’t exactly see street level while he was flying and on fire.

He was almost home when he saw it.

The store was some kind of kids science supplier. As the cab came to a traffic-mandated stop two doors down from the store, Johnny spotted a giant telescope and a sign that advertised a sale on chia pets in the windows. He thanked the cabbie and paid, exiting the vehicle.

The teenager behind the counter was shocked to see him, but not as shocked as he was by the sheer variety of stock in this small storefront. They had scientific items in what appeared to be every field, and they had them for all ages. Most of it looked to be for kids under fourteen, but that wasn’t going to stop Johnny. He could have spent an hour in there looking at stupid crap. He probably _did_ , if the looks the cashier was giving him were any indication. Finally, he spotted periodic table on the back wall. It had enough explanatory pictures on it that it was clearly meant for a ten year old. Johnny fell in love with it immediately. He took the tubed poster up to the register to check out.

“Buying a present, Mr Torch?” The cashier asked. Johnny checked her name tag with a wink.

“You bet, Bryanna.” She blushed and scanned the poster. “And you can call me Johnny.” The cashier blushed harder.

“Will that be all?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Johnny replied. “But I’ll tell you what, if you wanna know who this is for and you promise to keep a secret, I’ll tell you.”

“I promise.” Bryanna scanned his card for him. When she handed it back, he tugged her closer across the counter. He looked at her very seriously and told her.

“I’m buying Spider-Man this for his birthday tomorrow. He loves chemistry.”

Bryanna pulled back and handed him his bagged gift. She looked confused but amused.

“You know it’s meant for the fifth grade level, right?”

“Exactly,” Johnny winked. When he turned to leave, he called over his shoulder. “Thank you for your discretion!”

This was gonna be awesome.

———

Johnny had been sitting on the top of the Chrysler Building for twenty minutes, but he wasn’t mad. He was early. He was just so excited to see Peter’s face when he opened his phenomenally stupid gift and ate the phenomenally excessive Spider-Man cupcake he had brought. The cupcake was, embarrassingly, an afterthought, but when Johnny had seen the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man cupcakes sitting next to each other in that gourmet bakery, he hadn’t been able to resist.

Finally, Peter arrived.

“Finally!” Johnny exclaimed. “I’ve been here for an hour!”

“Liar,” Peter shot back. “You don’t have the patience for that.”

Johnny grinned and stood up from his awkward crouch to get a hug from his best friend.

“Happy birthday, man.”

Peter laughed into it. “Careful, don’t overbalance and fall off.”

“Why do we never meet up on easily accessible rooftops?” Johnny said, slowly pulling back and moving back into his crouch. “I mean I love the aesthetic of meeting on national monuments, but everywhere we go is so excessive.”

“I though you were a fan of the excessive,” Peter replied. He was showing off by sticking sideways to the tiles with his weird spider feet. Johnny rolled his eyes and produced the cupcakes.

“Speaking of over the top,” he said. Peter gasped and clutched at his own chest.

“For me? You shouldn’t have.”

“It gets better,” Johnny assured him. From inside the cupcake box, he produced…

“A candle?” Peter laughed. “Well I suppose when you’re your own matchstick…”

Johnny huffed a laugh and went to place the candle in the Spidey cupcake.

“No!” Peter yelled. Johnny almost dropped the box in surprise.

“What, what is it?”

“I want to eat you!” Peter pouted. Johnny could definitely tell he was pouting, too, because he had already lifted his mask to eat. They both turned red and chuckled.

“Alright, fine,” Johnny acquiesced and placed the candle in the Human Torch cupcake. “You’re lucky they had me in stock, otherwise you’d be eating Ben.”

“Is Ben made with rock candy? Because that would be tasty.”

“Shut up and eat me,” Johnny retorted. It got the desired humorous effect, so he lit the candle and passed it over.

Peter pouted again. “You’re not gonna sing?”

“Trust me,” Johnny grinned, “you don’t want me to.”

Peter tilted his head to give Johnny a _look_ and blew out the candle. Johnny was pretty sure he was making eye contact from the ridiculous way he puffed out his cheeks.

When they had finished their cupcakes, Johnny produced his carefully re-wrapped and edited periodic table and presented it to his friend.

Peter opened it and was amazed.

“Johnny! You got me a periodic table? I love it!” They grinned at each other.

“You are, and I cannot stress this enough, the opposite of cool,” Johnny replied. Peter wasn’t even looking at him. “I knew you’d love it.”

“Johnny! It’s so cute!”

”Peter, this poster was made for ten year olds,” Johnny laughed. Peter continued being amazed.

“Look! Pictures!”

“This is an insult. I'm insulting you,” Johnny argued. Peter was clutching the unopened tube of poster with both hands. Johnny couldn’t see his eyes, but he knew they were blown wide.

“Ooo, it says there's little calculations on the bottom!” Peter exclaimed. “That’s so interesting.”

“Peter, it has a cartoon water molecule with google eyes on it,” Johnny shot back, deadpan. Peter finally looked back up at him.

“You know the word "molecule”?” Johnny burst out laughing and shoved Peter hard. It did nothing to move him, of course, but it made Johnny feel better.

“You prick,” Johnny said through a grin.

Peter grinned back. “Thanks, man. Surprisingly, I actually don’t have one of these in my room at home.”

Johnny’s eyes widened. “Really? Sweet! I wasn’t sure but I got it anyway cause I figured the stupid factor of buying you kids science equipment was enough for the joke.”

“Yes, really,” Peter punched his arm lightly. “Seriously, thanks man. I don’t know many people who will buy me birthday presents. Especially not ones this funny.”

“Hey,” Johnny said softly, looking as close as he could to directly into Peter’s eyes. “I meant what I said yesterday. I’m here for you whenever you need it. You’re my best friend.”

Peter pulled off his mask all the way and Johnny’s breath caught. Peter’s eyes were shining, smiling as strongly as his lips smiled. This was only the second time Johnny had seen his face, and it was even better now that he understood his own true feelings for Peter.

“MJ and Harry would kill me for saying this,” Peter started, placing his hand on Johnny’s knee, “but you’re my best friend, too.”

They sat there, staring at each other, for a long moment. Johnny couldn’t have broken the eye contact if he’d tried. This was it, this was the feeling he’d been looking for for so long now.

Johnny stood, breaking the visual connection to make sure they weren’t littering, and Peter stood too.

“I’d better get home to May,” Peter said. “She’s making waffles, I think. May makes the best waffles.”

Johnny grinned. “I’ll bet she does.”

“You should come over and try them sometime,” Peter offered. Johnny made eye contact again to find that Peter looks as surprised he just said that as Johnny was to hear it.

“Really?” Johnny checked. “You… want me to meet your aunt?”

Peter blushed, and it was so much better with the mask all the way off. “Of course.”

Johnny grinned. “I’d be honored.” Peter didn’t move, and they ended up staring at each other a little longer. Johnny felt that same something from before, so he took a chance and placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter blushed, but didn’t pull away, so Johnny went for it.

He kissed Peter on the cheek.

(He didn’t want to come on too strong, figured he’d let the present do the rest of the talking for him.)

As he pulled away, Johnny whispered, “Happy birthday, Peter.”

Peter grinned, pulled his mask on, and did a backflip off of the building. Johnny heard a distinct ‘whoop’ as Peter swung away.

——

When Peter got to his room, he unfurled the poster to find a few elements had been marked bolder than the others using red, hand drawn marker: Iodine, Livermorium, Oxygen, Yttrium, and Europium.

“I L(O)vE (YO)u.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! This is all based on the childish periodic table that Peter has on his wall in Spider-Man (2002) lmao. I was going to include a picture, but my friend sucks at screenshots.


End file.
